The beginning of the Dark Side
by Shadow653
Summary: Chapter 5 ended abuptly... But 6 is up and I am open to reviews, again! This is the longest Chapter I have writen in this story. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1, The beginning

I do not own Sonic or his friends, but I do own this story plot!

Ethan: Hi, I finally get to get my story out, yeah!

Green Eyes: Finally, took you so long. (looks up at the disclaimer) I thought you were doing a Yu Yu Hakusho one, why sonic?

Ethan: Whatever, lets just get the story typed! Oh... yeah, Green Eyes is my twin sister and this is my first story published her on size=1 width=100% noshade>Story background-

This story occurs in the early stages of summer on Prison Island. Where Dr. Eggman is searching for his grandfather's secret weapon, which was concealed by the gun military. He later finds out that the secret weapon is Shadow, a mysterious hedgehog created as the ultimate life form. Later he and Eggman set off on a quest to conquer the world. Aboard the space colony Ark, they are confronted suddenly by a mysterious bat named Rouge. He then continues with two new allies. Will they conquer Earth or doom it and its inhabitants?

* * *

Story begins... 

11:01 p.m. Prison Island.Boom!

"Muhahaha," screamed Eggman with an evil joy. "Now off to find the military's top secret weapon! They locked it away because they feared it!" Dr. Eggman was determined just to get his hands on the weapon, not knowing what it was... or WHO it was.

"Security Breach on Level 5," alarmed the security system, "Security Breach on Level 5!" Almost there, thought Eggman. With his brains and mechanical brawns, he successfully got to the top secret weapon.

"So this is the military's top secret weapon? It'sa lot smaller than I expected," interrogated Eggman, " Enter user data... aha... enter password. Password is MA-RI-A... Maria! Now all I have to do is put the chaos emerald into this console." He parks his Egg Walker into a lower area expecting to see the weapon. Then, an unseen platform rises, revealing a mysterious hedgehog-like figure.

"Is that you, Sonic! Are you trying to spoil my plans again! Wait a minute! You're not Sonic! This is impossible," a scared Eggman yells.

"My name is Shadow," replies the dark figure. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish" . Without knowing, an alarm sounds.

"Now what?" screamed an iritated Eggman.

"Behold the true power I possess." said Shadow as he initaiated Chaos Control against the guard robot.

"This is Scorpion Troop Hot-shot, the intruder has been found and will be destroyed," muttered the pilot of the robot into his walkie talkie. "Roger," replies his commander on the other radio.

"Hm... this is going to be easy," said Shadow as he got into a fighting stance. He began by home attacking the robot repeatedly until the robot was completely destroyed. "Hm... pathetic humans," said the triumphent Shadow.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectactular! Now what did you mean by your statement of one wish earlier?"

"Bring more chaos emeralds," states Shadow before running off out of the room.

"Shadow, wait!" Eggman screams annoyed at Shadow's attitude.

"I'll be waiting for you at the central contol room of the space colony Ark," Shadow's voice states even though he is already out of yelling range.

"ARKK?"

end of commission 1, the next commission shall be up tomorrow!

Preview-

"What are you talking about? That emerald is mine. Got that?"

Shadow635 (please review)


	2. Chapter 2, enter Rouge

Do not own Sonic or his friends!

Review responses:

Shadow's Dark Angel: Yes the story is the same as SA2, just the dark side. Later on the story will take on another plot which is completely my own. Thanks for reviewing!

chapter 2-

Recap:

"I'll be waiting for you at the central contol room of the space colony Ark," Shadow's voice states even though he is already out of yelling range.

"ARKK?"

start of commission 2-

1108 desert area (This scene starts out where Knuckles is confronted by Rouge.)

"Just let it go. You just don't know when to give up, do you?" said an infuriated bat known only as Rouge.

"What are you talking about? That emerald is mine! You got that?" replied our bleoved red enchidna, Knuckles. "The master emerald contains special powers that neutralize the powers of the chaos emeralds. That makes it very powerful... What the?"

"What? THEIF!"

"Look whose calling who a theif."

"I came here following the signal from the emerald. Now this is the master emerald if I'm not mistaken." Dr.Eggman states from his helicopter like machine.

"It's you, Dr. Eggman."

"So thats Dr.Eggman..."

"I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me! Fare well, knucklehead!" Dr.Eggman yelled as his machine lifted the emerald into the air and began to fly off.

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Knuckles as he lept up and tapped the emerald, shattering it to pieces."

"NOOOOO...What was that all about? And look what you did to my emerald!"

"I was trying to protect the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not your emerald."

"Hm... doesn't matter. I'll look into it when I get back to the base."

"I despise anyone who steals jewels from me! All the worlds gems are mine to keep!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, bat-girl!" Yells Knuckles as he runs off to collect emerald shards.

end of commission 2-

Commission 3 will be up tomorrow night!

Shadow635

Preview:

"The suspect is said to be the world (known) hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3 Back at the base

I do not own Sonic or his friends!

Shadow653: Hey! It's me, Ethan,aka Shadow653! Liked the first two chapters? Sorry about the delays! Here's the third chapter!

Reviews

**shadow-chaos 90**: Right now I'm just getting the plot set up. I have changed the ending cause I didn't exactly like it.

recap" Not if I can help it!"yelled Knuckles as he lept up and tapped the emerald, shattering it to pieces.

START- Commission 3

10:02 Desert Area

"Hmm... Those idiots will never find my base inside this pyramid" said Eggman, knowing little of a certain bat following his trail.

After destroying the G.U.N robots already trying to hack into the base, he had gotten in. Of course, it was Eggman's land.

"With the chaos emerald in the space colony ARK, I have got toknow what is going on up there"

He turns on the news, suprised at what he saw.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news. There has been a break-in at the Federal Reserve Bank today." stated the anchorwoman." Mysteriously, the only thing stolen was the chaos emerald."

"The chaos emerald!"

"The suspect was seen fleeing the scene. Eyewitnesses stated that the suspect was the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sounds more like the work of Shadow."

10:15 On the Radical Highway

"How Pathetic!" stated Shadow as he gazed at the on coming police cars.(flashback)

"Whew! Whew!" pants Shadow as he skates off to Maria.

"Get them before they escape!" yells a G.U.N. officer

"MARIA!" screams Shadow, after being put in a space capsole.

"Shadow... I beg of you..." states a dying Maria before Shadow

"Maria!" he screams again, but asking.

"For all those people on that planet... give them a chance... to be happy..."

(end of Flashback)

I remember what I promised you, for all the people of this planet, I promise you, Revenge!"

15 minutes later...

"Whew, whew!"pants a triumphant Sonic. " What!"

"It all starts with this,a jewel containing the ultimate power." said Shadow

"That's the chaos emerald!" yells Sonic. "Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that emerald? Say something, you fake hedgehog!"

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow rushes past Sonic unnoticed.

"Wow, he's fast! Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp."

"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's only ultimate life form. There's no time for games. Farewell!"

"Shadow... what is he?"

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" yells an G.U.N. officer over a megaphone.

"Not again!" says a troubled Sonic

end of Commission 3

previewCommission 4

"This space transporter's destination has been set to... ARK? wasn't that space colony shut down over 50 years ago? I have to find out just what he's up to."


	4. Chapter 4 Gathering of the Dark

I don't own Sonic.

Shadow653: The first chapter was a hit, but no reviews on the others.

Reviewer responses: None so far...

Recap"Chaos Contol!"

"Wow he's fast! Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp."

Start Commission 4

6:00 am

Rouge hacks into Eggman's base, eluding the E-series like robots and the Beetle robot.

"Wow, a space transporter... This space transporter has been set to... ARK? Wasn't that space colony shut down over 50 years ago? I have just to find out what he's doing up there."

Up on the ARK, Eggman is at the entrance to the pathway to the central control room. "Hmm... I've to find that central control room that Shadow mentioned."

"Holy Einstien! It's dark in here! Who the heck are you!"

"I am Omochao. Can I be of assistance, Dr. Eggman?"asked the mechanical chao-like figure we all know and hate.

"First, Why do I need you to help? And Second, I am a Genius who needs not your help!"

"Fine! If you want my help, then don't come crying to me, Egg Fart!"

"Argh! Fine! What do I do to make the pathway brighter!"

"Just blow up anything your laser hits. The explosion should provide temporary light."

"Thanks anyway you annoying piece of junk!"

Eggman reaches the central control room of ARK

"So Shadow what were you going to show me?"

"I will show you what the world's greatest scientific mind, Professor Gerald Robotnik has created. At the time, there were facilities where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them. Capable of destroying an entire planet . . . Codenamed the Eclipse Cannon."

"Destroying an entireplanet. . . So that's why we needed the Chaos Emerald!"

"Exactly! To give youthe ultimate power, you need to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds. Then,the planet maybe yours!"

"Do you think it will be that easy?" asks Rouge, who hangs unnoticed. "I've got a idea. How about making a deal?"

"What's in it for me?" demands Eggman.

"As you know, I am a treasure hunter who specializes in all types of jewels." She displays her Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm.. alright!"

"Okay, it's a deal then? We haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Rouge the bat, but you can call me Rouge."

1:00pm Prison Island: Shoreline

"Hmm! Coming back isn't my idea of a vacation! How can you be sure your intelligence reports can be accurate?"

"Well, believe what you want to believe."

"I'll go in and distract the military troops, allowing you to sneak in unnoticed. This should be enough time for you to set the timers on these bomb packs. Then, you will... um, break into the security hall and steal the three Chaos Emeralds. All right! Let's get on with the show!"

end of commission 4

Preview--commission 5

"Please help me... I can't believe I'm stuck in this vault the Chaos Emeralds."


	5. Chapter 5

I DON"T OWN SONIC!

No reviewer responses...

Recap:"I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?"

Commission 5--

start--

11:05 Prison Island--Nearby Shore

The derranged doctor and his allies had landed on the shore of Prison Island, expecting to steal the 3 Chaos Emeralds hidden in the security hall.

"Coming back isn't my idea of a vacation! How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct?"demands Eggman about the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well, believe what you want to believe."declares Rouge.

"Ok... here's the plan. I'll break in and distract the military troops, allowing you to sneak in and set the timer on these bomb-packs and you will... you will sneak in and steal the Chaos Emeralds. That's a task for such a worthy treasure hunter, isn't it, bat girl? We only have 30 minutes to pull this mission off and only 1 try. Let's go!"

The Eggman arrives on the battle ship, heading for the security hall while distracting the military troops on the way.

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake infiltrating this pathetic military installation!"

He destroys all of the guard robots in the way, right before they have a chance to even be activated. Fighter pilots are the first to notice the derranged doctor invading the warships and quickly mount on attack.

"Oh, do you think that your sophisticated devices and defenses can topple me, the greatest mind on Earth? Here! Take this, you pathetic military occupants!"

Eggman reaches the battle ship with the security hall in it, but not knowing a certain girl was coming to save her hero.

"OK! We've gotten to the security hall! Now Rouge go in and get those Emeralds!"

"Oh, Sonic I thought I'd never see you again!"hollers Amy, not knowing it was Shadow."Wait a minute! You're not Sonic! Who are you!"

"I'm the one who should be asking that."replies Eggman

"Dr. Eggman! Ah!"

"Argh! Amy! Your timing is impeccable! You two go! I'll take care of this!"

Tails, also trying to rescue Sonic, sees Amy and the Doctor; but the situation doesn't look so good for Amy.

"Tails! Boy, am I glad to see you!" declares Amy relieved that he'd shown up.

"Stand back, Amy!" he commands her, as he prepares himself to fight Eggman.

"So, we meet again, Fox Boy! I've learned from our encounters and shall defeat you!" yells Eggman

He dodges every single one of the blows that Tails throws, and initiates his laser missle, defeating Tails.

"Better luck next time, foxboy! You can't beat me now, and you never will! I proved to be the better of the two Geniuses! Muhahahaha!"

Security Hall--12:30pm

"I'm in position doctor, tell me when." asks shadow ready to set the timer on the Bomb-paks, via walkie talkie.

"I had an unexpected delay on my end, set that timer for fifteen minutes." replies Eggman

"No, five minutes should be enough for me. Here I go!"


	6. Chapter 6:

I do not own the Sonic franchise, I'd have to get licensing from SEGA, but I do own this story!

"Here I go", stated Rouge, determined to succeed in the collection of the 3 chaos emeralds on Prison Island

I am continuing from the unexpected end in Chapter 5, and right now, no user response has been submitted.

'Hmmm... I think I found a Chaos Emerald...', Rouge had thought as she approached what appeared to be a floating red ruby. "I'd better snatch this before--"

"AYYEHHHH!" A scream that our bat of a treasure hunter let out, due to the suprise of the appearance of a robot, not of Eggman's, obviously. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You think that you can sneak up on a pretty girl and not have roses or rubies?"

"Illogical. Cannot process statement," the GUN robot replies

"Oh, you're speechless aren't you? Ha ha ha ha, you are just soo flattering, but I'm not impressed. Lemme show you my KICKS!" Rouge eliminates the robot, in one powerful kick, and more appear. "Wanna go out? I'm taken, SORRY! But you can take... THIS!" She destroys the entire squadron, and grabs the emerald. "Finally, the emerald is mine!"

"Rouge! You only have 3 MINUTES! HURRY!", The wicked know-it-all robo builder declares to Rogue.

"OK, OK, OK... These last two are unguarded, and I am preparing to acquire them now." In a flash, the light blue and purple Chaos Emeralds were gone. Two minutes left and then the last delay before the success of the mission orthe foiling of a master plan to steal the world. "Another one!"

"Halt, Treasure Thief," the pilot of the giant flying robot demanded. "Surrender to the custody of the Guardian Unit of Nations or suffer defeat!"

'Shadow, where are you!', the worried treasure hunter thinks. "Wait! I can take this guy!" She turns and quietly speaks,"You can't steal jewels from me, dipstick."

"Intruder is located. Grant permission to destroy target."

"Permission Granted," a secretary voice replies, over the intercom.

"Lock the Security hall," the pilot demands

"ROUGE! HURRY UP! THE ISLAND WILL DETONATE INFOURTEEN MINUTES!

"Shut up... I've got to get out of here alive, OK!"

A missile fired at her is destroyed with a kick. The determined treasure hunter breaks the cockpit, evading each hit the pilot throws, and eventually destroys the engine, and the robot explodes.

"I guess I am strong!" a victorious Rouge declares. "OH NO! THE SAFE IS LOCKED!"

Prison Island, White Jungle Area

Shadow is walking towards the inner forest, when a call for help emerges...

"I got the emeralds... but I'm stuck in this safe... I guess I can't call myself a treasure hunter after all..." a weary Rouge states over a 2-way radio.

A flashback appears of Maria's final minute.

"GEESH! Troublemaker!"

Shadow speeds off towards the Security Hall, to rescue Rogue.

"SHADOW! ROUGE! THE ISLAND BLOWS UP IN TEN MINUTES! HURRY!" Dr. Eggman yells, unaware of thesituation, waiting.

He clears the Jungle, desperate to get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds to warp back to the colony.

"Hey that's--" a blue hedgehog appears

"That blue hedgehog of all places!"

"I found you, FAKER!"

"Faker? I believe you're the fake hedgehog around here!Besides, you're too good to be fake!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

The two are at each other, sending blows, kicks, punches, anything to weaken each other.

"HA! I'm the COOLEST!"

"COOLEST! Black and red was sooo yesterday!"

"Oh, and you my blue friend? I'm suprised you're not depressed, HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Ha! I got it! NOT! You think you're soo bad--"

"That's true, blue hedgehog! But you are inferior!"

They both stop, exhausted, and before they have a chance to get at each other again, Eggman states the warning imposed, due to the situation.

"Shadow! Get back here right now before the island BLOWS UP WITH YOU ON IT!"

"BLOWS UP!"

'I gotta hurry... and get Rouge out of here right now!' Shadow remembers what he must do."We'll meet again, Sonic, that is, if you can get out of here alive!"

59 seconds left, Shadow rushes to the Security Hall and breaks in.

Rouge stands up and begins to walk towards the exit, as Shadow rushes towards her, the chaos emeralds being in her arms.

"Shadow, what are you doing!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The two disappear, and return to the Arc, as the island detonates, only to be brought back later in the future.

Space Colony Arc

--Flashback--

"Shadow, what do you think life is like down there on Earth?" Maria asks with curiousity shining.

"The proffessor said, that those people are happy, and they were made happy through the power of science." Shadow replies.

"Shadow..."

"Maria... I just don't know what my purpose is... I often ask, 'Why was I created?' Maybe if I go down there, I can find the answers... Maria..."

--End of Flashback--

"Why so melancholy?" questions Rouge, "That was so extraordinary, so unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me."

"Think what you want, I only came back for the Chaos Emeralds, you know" Shadow replies, as he wishes he could see Maria again.

"Everything's ready to go!" Eggman ecstaticly exclaims.

"Doctor, are you sure? We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"SIX! GAHH!"

"That's more than enough for the demonstration! Let's get this show on the road!" Shadow states over the anger of Eggman.

End of Chapter 6

Preview of Chapter 7:

--Day X 6:00 pm--

"I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientist in the world, soon to be the world's greatest ruler! I will create the GREATEST EMPIRE of all time!"

The Eclipse Cannon reactivates, charges the blast, fires it, blowing away into oblivion half of the moon.

PLEASE READ!


End file.
